


Dawn

by veivei



Series: Dawn [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Izaya’s promise rang in Kida’s ears for months./ Kind of a sequel to Darkness Before Dawn.





	Dawn

Izaya’s promise rang in Kida’s ears for months. He went through the motions of everyday life, the mundane and the unusual, even the motions of fucking Saki, though he now knew for a fact that Izaya did that, too, but Izaya’s words were always in the back of his mind.

Izaya’s interest in him and Saki had lessened considerably though. No surprise calls at the strangest times anymore. No jobs. Not that much money. Until Kida had to go to him to find out what was going on.

What he actually found out was how it felt to be fucked against the back of a couch.

And now, months later, he was in Izaya’s bedroom yet again, well acquainted by now with the silky black sheets and the distant look in Izaya’s red eyes.

“You’re sure?”

He strained his neck to look up when he heard these words. He stared at Izaya’s face, his insides clenching with a feeling he couldn’t name because the look on that face was for once one of concern.

Then his head fell back on the pillow because the plug inside him was still huge, still filling him to the point of nearly too much and now that he was well past the pain of adjusting to its size, it didn’t feel bad, it actually felt quite good even if the feeling was laced with the embarrassment of laying with his legs opened wide and his entrance stretched around the foreign object while Izaya was hovering over him, still wearing a black shirt if nothing else. Precum was pooling on Kida's stomach and if he only touched himself, he could have ridden the feeling of being filled like that to orgasm easily enough and the longer it all took the more enticing that option seemed. Why was that specifically the moment when Izaya needed him to be sure wasn’t clear to him in his current state.

Izaya reached for his hand, dislodged his fingers from gripping the sheets and laced their fingers together. A shiver ran down Kida’s spine when he realized that Izaya’s hand was all damp with lube.

“Concentrate,” Izaya whispered to him.

Kida felt as if he was going to come just from the sudden bout of concern.

“You never asked before,” he forced out through clenched teeth.

It was true. Izaya never asked. And Kida hadn’t asked either back when he’d started it all. Even if they were talking while they were fucking, there were no ‘Yes’ or ‘No’s’. It was easier like that. Kida wasn't eager to voice that he wanted any of that. At times he was still deluding himself that at some point Izaya had forced him, even if he knew deep down that was not true.

“I’m asking now,” Izaya insisted.

Kida shuddered when Izaya’s hand squeezed his. He wasn’t used to such intimate gestures. Well, no. This was not the correct way to put it since he had sleeping with Izaya for months, but holding hands was not something the two of them did, not in bed and certainly not out of one.

Even now, after the two of them had spend a long time stretching him enough for what was to come, several slickened toys lying on the floor a testament to that, this one touch somehow felt more monumental than all that.

“I want that hand somewhere else,” Kida still forced himself to say. “Inside me. Do I need to explain it in more detail? Or will you manage, Izaya-san?”

“Masaomi, I’m being serious here.” There was something in Izaya’s voice that seemed unnecessary. Commitment. Responsibility. Kida sure didn’t want any of that. He didn’t need Izaya’s care and this becoming serious.

“It’s not like we’re getting married,” he hissed.

Izaya let go of his hand. He proceeded to remove the ring off his finger. Then he tugged at the plug, dislodging it from Kida’s body gradually, Kida’s toes curling at the sensation of it getting out of him.

Anticipation made his insides clench.

\---

The sun was rising. The first rays entered the room through the cracks in the blinds. This was the kind of light that made Kida especially nice to look at, Izaya noted, painting his hair and half-lidded eyes golden. His skin was shiny with perspiration and the muscles underneath trembled when Izaya touched the puffy rim of his entrance. He poured more lube over it and his fingers.

Three sank in easily. The fourth only met token resistance. It was so foolish of Kida to trust him with this though.

Who knew if Kida was even aware of that but Izaya had tricked him into this and it was admirable really how far it all went. Kida was such a fool. He wanted everything as if he was in a hurry, maybe because of his age, and whatever other men did to Izaya, none of them were this overzealous. It was a beautiful show, one Izaya liked observing very much, watching Kida’s devotion grow along with the knowledge how good he could make him feel. For all the struggle about that, which still ended with him on the bottom at times, Kida liked submitting to him, letting his darkness overwhelm him, enjoying himself while deluding himself he wasn’t responsible for anything. Nobody but Izaya could do that for him. And that ensured he was going to keep coming back. Until one day it was all going to end. Badly.

Izaya knew his cruelty was going to get the better of him sooner or later. He was going to be interested in seeing what would happen if he broke that toy. But not right now. This might have been an ample opportunity but he wasn’t going to use up all that trust for that.

Kida’s breath stalled as Izaya’s whole hand slid inside him with the thumb tucked in. 

So much trust, Izaya thought. The tight soft heat was wrapped tightly around his hand. It was Kida who had asked for this in the first place, his face all red even while he’d been trying to sound cocky. And Izaya had leaned down, licked his earring and whispered “Sure” into his ear.

\---

Kida squeezed his eyes shut. It was a lot to take. It ached. It cleared his mind of everything else. And it was great. He risked a ragged inhale and then the fingers inside him curled into a fist and he came all over his stomach and chest right away. Izaya’s other arm pinned him down instantly to stop him from moving.

“Fuck.” Coming untouched like that surprised Kida quite a bit. But it didn’t stop the onslaught of sensations. “Don’t move it,” he pleaded.

He didn’t want that and he imagined he couldn’t take it. Maybe one day. But not now. And he was glad Izaya was willing to listen to him because he would have died if that fist moved inside of him, he was sure of that.

He opened his eyes. Izaya was watching him impassionately. And he loved that gaze. It was as if he wasn’t even human. They were not judging at all. Just looking.

He couldn’t keep himself still. He made some small moves, fucking himself on Izaya's fist. Managing an almost erection and nearly losing his mind.

Then Izaya dislodged his hand, performing everything in reverse. And it ached and it stung and it was so real.

“I have to suck you off now, right?” Kida asked once it was over.

“Not if you’re going to make it sound like a chore,” Izaya said, his expression unreadable, looking at Kida's body but not at his face.

“I want to.” It was the first time Kida said that.

Izaya looked him in the eye with a smile. There was nothing good-natured about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is called 'Dusk'.


End file.
